old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Paladyn George
Paladyn Bractwa Stali. Czas przybyszów 2112 Dawno temu, gdy miasteczko Old Town było jedynie zapyziałą dziurą (nie żeby teraz nią nie było...), trafił doń jegomość, którego pochodzenie nie było do końca znane nawet dla Water Traders, w towarzystwie których przekroczył bramę miejską. Sami członkowie karawany twierdzili, że spotkali go gdzieś po drodze na pustkowiach. W sumie czemu się dziwić, każdy samotny podróżnik, który poszukuje drogi do najbliższego skupiska ludzkiego ma większe szanse w towarzystwie karawany. W trakcie Pory Przybyszów, którą spędził głównie w gronie ludzi, z którymi przybył do miasta, wyszło na jaw, że pod zbroją legionów znajduje się utalentowany lekarz, który z ogromną chęcią upuś... pobierze krew od mieszkańców Miasta, do sobie tylko znanych celów. Udało mu się nawiązać pozytywne stosunki z Alkochemicy oraz mieszkańcami ulicy Czeska. Podczas incydentu w trakcie Price Fighters ruszył na pomoc poszkodowanym, co spotkało się z ogromną wdzięcznością. Niestety, dawka skażenia jaką przyjął zmusiła go do opuszczenia miasteczka na bardzo długi czas. Czas przybyszów 2116 Jak co roku przybysze gromadzili się w ścisku przy punkcie paszportowym. Każdy chciał jak najszybciej otrzymać swój własny, upragniony paszport. Gwar i harmider zostały nagle przerwane przez dudniący odgłos ciężkich kroków dochodzących od bramy. Ciszę przerywały jedynie szeptane modlitwy o litość i soczyste przekleństwa. Sprawcą zamieszania był człowiek w potężnym Pancerzu Wspomaganym - jednoosobowym, samobieżnym niszczycielem wszystkiego, co tylko uzna za stosowne. Jednak to nie sam pancerz był powodem takiego poruszenia. Przybysz dzierżył broń, o której opowiadano legendy, a matki straszyły nią po nocach niegrzeczne dzieci. "Grubas", bo o nim mowa, był przenośną wyrzutnią, lecz nie zwykłych granatów, jak jakiś pospolity moździerz. To maleństwo było karmione autentycznymi, zminiaturyzowanymi bombami atomowymi, które to zresztą ów tajemniczy przybysz przenosił przypięte niczym zapasowe magazynki. Tłum rozstąpił się, gdy potężna sylwetka zbliżyła się do biurka przy punkcie paszportowym. "Potrzebuję paszport." - odezwał się nieznajomy metalicznym głosem, zniekształconym przez system dźwiękowy hełmu. - I...i...imię? - zapytał łamanym głosem człowiek siedzący za biurkiem. - Paladyn George. - Przy...przynależność? - Bractwo Stali. Tłum nagle eksplodował od ilości niedowierzających szeptów. o "Bractwie" słyszało się jedynie legendy, a obecność w tych okolicach jednego z ich członków nie mogła wróżyć nic dobrego... ---- Incydent na Czeskiej. Pomimo plotek, jakoby Paladyn George był odpowiedzialny za całe zajście, sytuacja wyglądała zgoła inaczej. Główny Strażnik Miejski - Augustus zlecił mu odbicie Kapitan CAD - Alice Hart z rąk Azylu. Uzbrojony jedynie w łamigłówkę George udał się natychmiast na miejsce zajścia, gdzie już zebrały się obydwie strony konfliktu - CAD ze stojącym na czele IGORem, oraz doborowe oddziały Azylu. Po długotrwałych negocjacjach, udało się dojść do porozumienia, unikając tym samym rozlewu krwi. Niestety po chwili dało się usłyszeć niosący się wśród tłumu krzyk "JEBNĄĆ GRUBASEM!!!", zawtórowany charakterystycznym "plum". Paladyn wypowiedział wtedy słowa, które wielu utkwiły w pamięci już na całe życie - "Ooooooo chuj, to będzie afera...". Na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza, gdy cały tłum obserwował majestatyczny lot miniaturowej bomby atomowej, który zakończył się za barykadą Azylu. Jakim sposobem Gruby Czesiek znalazł się na ulicy Czeskiej? Kto wpadł na genialny pomysł wystrzelenia śmiercionośnego ładunku? Dla mieszkańców, spowitej piekielnym ogniem i mgłą radioaktywnych oparów Czeskiej nie miało to wtedy znaczenia. Wiadome jedynie było, iż aż do zakończenia Pory Przybyszów, Ci którzy przeżyli pogrom na ulicy Czeskiej, byli "uradowani" jak nigdy dotąd... Czas przybyszów 2117 ''Pierwsze 24 godziny'' Paladyn tego roku przybył wcześniej, obserwował miasteczko wracające powoli do życia. Pokochał to miejsce, pokochał ludzi, pokochał ten brud, chwyciła go za serce myśl, że kiedyś stąd odejdzie. Jak co roku miasto przyciągnęło całe frakcje poszukiwaczy przygód, handlarzy, awanturników czy drobnych cwaniaczków, większość z nich to stali bywalce, ale znalazło się całkiem wiele nowych twarzy. Stojąc u bram miasta widział jak przybywają Shperacze, Alkohemicy, Finowie, Hydronomadzi, Latarnie, przyjaciele z Przystani czy Zakon Świętego Płomienia. Ci ostatni byli nowymi lokatorami miasta, ale wiedział, że zwiastowali kłopoty. Wciąż otwarta pozostawała kwestia incydentu na Czeskiej, a z ZŚP był gorliwym przeciwnikiem broni atomowych. Ku zdziwieniu Paladyna pierwszą ważniejszą informacją jaką nadano ze szczekaczek była: "Na miasto lecą 3 atomówki". W mieście zapanował chaos oraz przerażenie. Na szczęście okazało się, że to nie były głowice atomowe, a kapsuły ratunkowe z Polskiej Stacji Kosmicznej Jan Paweł Bocian XII. Po szybkich obliczeniach Shperacze doszli do wniosku, że jedna z kapsuł wyląduje w niedalekiej odległości od miasta. Naprędce została zorganizowana wyprawa, w której uczestniczyło pół miasta. Ramię w ramię stanęli Shperacze, Mieszkańcy Czeskiej, Flying'owie, Przystań, GiP'y oraz wielu innych śmiałków. Paladyn też w niej uczestniczył, jednakże tym razem bez swojego pancerza. Po dotarciu na miejsce ekspedycja została zaatakowana przez przybyłych na miejsce Raider'sów, którzy również pragnęli pozyskać prezent z niebios. W trakcie wymiany ognia Paladyn został ranny, opatrzony, a następnie wraz z innymi rannymi odwieziony do miasta. Tam trafił do obozu Shperaczy, gdzie oszołomiony czekał na nadejście pomocy. Z letargu wyrwał go okrzyk "Lekarza! Potrzebyjemy lekarza!". Wiedział, że w takim stanie nie powinien, ale życie pacjenta było ważniejsze. Powoli wstał i chwiejnym krokiem poszedł do namiotu medyka. Walcząc z nudnościami oraz sączącą się krwią przystąpił do oględzin pacjenta. Zanim dotarło do niego z kim ma do czynienia do namiotu wniesiono kolejnego rannego. Był to krwawiący Shperacz. Zajmowanie się dwoma rannymi byo w tym momencie mocno przez Paladyna niepożądane, szok po postrzale oraz ubytki krwi mocno dawały się we znaki. Na szczęście pojawiła się Lady M, sanitariusz z Flying Caravans, która zatamowała krwawienie u pacjenta. Kolejny kryzys nadszedł dość szybko. Osoba w białym kitlu z bocianem na piersi zaczęła tracić przytomność, paladyn uznał, że najlepszym sposobem będzie podanie mu niezawodnego stimpaka. Ledwo udało się ustabilizować jednego pacjenta, a drugi zaczął przechodzić ciężkie chwile. Potrzebna była natychmiastowa bardzo skomplikowana operacja. Niestety wymagała ona ożycia dwóch antybiotyków oraz specjalistycznego sprzętu. Paladyn trzęsącymi rękami zaaplikował pierwszy antybiotyk, zaczął operować, a Lady M pobiegła do miasta w poszukiwaniu drugiej dawki. Na szczęście dla Paladyna po niedługim czasie do siedziby Shperaczy wrócił ich główny lekarz i przejął operację. Następnego dnia Paladyn udał się do Shperaczy, aby w celu wyleczenia rany odniesionej poprzedniego wieczora. Na szczęście okazało się, że rana była niegroźna co nie wymagało interwencji lekarza. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a zorganizowana została piesza ekspedycja do Siczy po paliwo na unieruchomionych samochodów. Była to idealna okazja to wykorzystania Pancerza Wspomaganego, takie wzmocnienie ekspedycji mocno zniechęcało ewentulanych amatorów cudzych rzeczy do ataków. Wraz z Paldynem w drogę wyruszył min. Melon - Profesjonalista w swoim pancerzu wspomaganym. Droga do Siczy przebiegła bez większych utrudnień, po drodze ekspedycja napotkała wyprawę GiP'ów oraz koło drogi znalazła wysoką strefę radiacji. Paladyn bez większych problemów zwiedził strefę, a następnie wyruszył w dalszą drogę. Kiedy dowódca wyprawy negocjował warunki sprzedaży paliwa do czekających GiP'ów dołączyli pozostali członkowie tej frakcji w towarzystwie człowieka w białym kitlu z bocianem na piersi. Paladyn znał już ten ubiór i domyślił się, że jest to przybysz z orbity. Szybko zlustrował postać, zadał mu kilka pytań i zaraportował, że nie jest to przebieraniec. Oznaczało to, że wyprawa jest narażona na jeszcze większe ryzyko. Polecił zgromadzonym przebranie wyróżniającego się przybysza, ktoś dał mu hełm, ktoś inny kamizelkę, jeszcze ktoś obwiązał go chustą przez pas. W takim przebraniu przybysz nie wyróżniał się zbytnio od reszty zgromadzenia. Żeby uniknąć konfliktów dwóch wypraw spisana została umowa pomiędzy Flying Caravans, a GiP'ami odnośnie eskorty przybysza do miasta. Na szczęście droga powrotna minęła bez niespodzianek i wszyscy szczęśliwie dotarli do murów OldTown. Dzięki przyniesionemu paliwu została zorganizowana karawana na spotkane z handlarzem. Ku zdziwieniu Paladyna Carbonara została w trakcie trwania roku ulepszona na tyle, że mogła ona go pomieścić w całym pancerzu wspomaganym. Nie było to wygodne rozwiązanie, ale było. Dlatego ściśnięty w przysłowiowe "Chińskie Zet" wyruszył na wyprawę. Decyzja była słuszna, bo tuż po minięciu Siczy karawana wpadła w zasadzkę Raiders'ów. Samochody zostały ostrzelane, kierowcy ranieni, a do samochodu od tyłu zbliżył się Raiders. Jakież musiało być jego zdziwienie, gdy po zajrzeniu do środka ujrzał wciśniętego na pace Paladyna z wycelowanym w niego pistoletem. Cztery ostrzegawcze strzały w głowę rozmazały jego mózg po płycie dawnego lotniska. Nagle karawana ruszyła zostawiając w tyle zasadzkę i po krótkiej chwili dotarła do wyznaczonego miejsca spotkania. Paladyn ochraniał wymianę, jednakże Raidersi już niż ośmielili się podejść na odległość strzału. Następnie karawana pojechała eksplorować tereny wokół OldTwon w poszukiwaniu anomalii. Niestety, ku rozczarowaniu wszystkich nic nie znaleziono. ''Drugie 24 godziny'' Sytuacja w mieście była napięta, efekt ten potęgowało co chwilę padające zasilanie. Generatory w poszczególnych obozach nie wytrzymywały. Nie wiadomo co się działo. Ktoś ponoć widział Khan'a, ktoś zarzekał się, że na Wastelandzie grasują Czerwonoocy, inny bajał o Supermutancie zmierzającym do miasta, jeszcze ktoś inny był przekonany, że miasto zostanie zaraz najechane przez Raidersów. Wszystkie frakcje były w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Paladyn także czekał, czekał na coś co miało nigdy nie nastąpić. Atmosfera w mieście stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Mieszkańcy w bezładzie biegali po ulicach, a ważniejsze osoby w mieście chodziły w solidnych obstawach. Mimo to nuda tak mocno dała się we znaki, że Paladnyn Geogre przysypiał w swoim Power Armorze w przedsionku obozu Flying Caravans z głową opartą o poduszkę. Okazało się to całkiem słusznym posunięciem, bo ostatecznie tej nocy nic się nie wydarzyło. Gdy wstało słońce dzień mijał nad wyraz spokojnie. W jego trakcie nastąpiła nieudana wyprawa po paliwo do Siczy, nieudana gdyż w połowie drogi ekspedycja spotkała transport paliwa do miasta. Paladyn uczestniczył także w pilnowaniu malującego przejście dla pieszych Azylanta skazanego na prace społeczne. Leniwie mijający dzień uśpił czujność Paladyna i w trakcie naprawy płotu obozu Flying Caravans została przeprowadzona nieudana próba zabójstwa Georgea. Członek Zakon Świętego Płomienia zaatakował od tyłu pracującego Paladyna, na szczęście zamach zakończył się niepowodzeniem. W ostatniej chwili paladyn zasłonił się ręką przez co zamachowiec nie trafił w szyję zostawiając bliznę na lewym policzku Paladyna. Wcześniejsze przeczucia co do ZŚP okazały się nie być bezpodstawne. Zakonnik krzewiący nienawiść do broni atomowej, którą paladyn kiedyś dysponował oraz skuszony ogłoszoną nagrodą za jego głowę w wysokości 250 kapsli, pokusił się na wydawać by się mogło łatwą zdobycz. Atak ten spowodował nagłe napięcie stosunków na linii Flying Caravans oraz Zakon Świętego Płomienia. Po długich debatach wszystkie zainteresowane strony zgodziły się na przeprowadzenie uczciwego pojedynku na śmierć i życie między niedoszłym zabójcą, a paladynem. Ustalono, że przed walką paladyn jak i zabójca zostaną przebadani pod kątem niedozwolonych substancji, a walczyć będą za pomocą broni białej. Rycerski pojedynek miał za zadanie rozstrzygnąć kto ma rację w tym sporze. Walka była bardzo emocjonująca, z jednej strony gorliwy przeciwnik broni atomowej pragnący udowodnić swoje racje, a z drugiej rozwścieczony paladyn, który miał wciąż przed oczami mordercze ostrze, które miało pozbawić go życia. Ciosy padały na zmianę, raz atakował paladyn, raz zakonnik. Parowali swoje uderzenia, odskakiwali od siebie, aby potem znów zewrzeć się w morderczej wymianie ciosów. Paladyn wygrał walkę, choć nie wyszedł z niej bez szwanku. Tłum pragnął śmierci niedoszłego zabójcy, jednakże paladyn pozostał niewzruszony i darował przegranemu życie. Czy to była słuszna decyzja? To miało się dopiero okazać... ''Trzecie 24 godziny'' Ostatni dzień czasu przybyszów dla paladyna zaczął się od uczestnictwa w wyprawie z Flying Caravans do mitycznej krypty, z której pochodziła frakcja. Gdy zapadł zmrok na wyprawę wyruszyli Flyingowie oraz przyjaciele Shperacze. Nie minęło dużo czasu kiedy ekspedycja dotarła do pierwszej z trzech prawdopodobnych lokalizacji krypty. Gdy zwiadowcy ostrożnie podchodzili do ruin nagle jak z podziemi pojawiły się mutanty żądne świeżego mięsa intruzów. Odważni tarczownicy ochronili lżej opancerzonych zwiadowców, którzy niedługo później rozstrzelali oszalałe bestie. Kiedy sytuacja uspokoiła się przystąpiono do inspekcji ruin. Niestety nic nie znaleziono, tak samo jak w drugiej lokalizacji, do której wyprawa dotarła bez przeszkód. Dochodząc do ostatniego miejsca zaznaczonego na mapie dało się wyczuć zwątpienie wśród członków ekspedycji. Wędrowcy dotarli na miejsce i zaczęli bez entuzjazmu przeszukiwać gruzowisko. Kiedy wszyscy byli już bliscy zrezygnowania, ktoś odnalazł zagruzowane wejście. W środku znaleziono dwie pokaźne skrzynie, a euforii i okrzykom radości nie było końca. Spowodowało to, że nikt nie usłyszał przetaczających się przez Wasteland coraz głośniejszych pomruków oraz coraz bliższych ciężkich kroków... W ostatniej chwili ktoś wskazał zbliżający się powoli kształt, zapanowała zupełna cisza. Z każdą sekundą kontur stawał się coraz większy, niezliczone rzędy świecących oczu, nadawały nadchodzącej postaci przerażającego, ale zarazem majestatycznego wyglądu. Mutant zbliżył się na tyle blisko, że było widać jego ogromne mięśnie, dodatkowe ręce, zmutowaną w niewyobrażalny sposób głowę. Stawy łokciowe oraz kolana wyginały się w drugą stronę niż u człowieka, a wszystko wokół stwora w bezpośrednim z nim kontakcie obumierało. Paladyn ocenił wzrost stworzenia na około cztery i pół metra. Z otępienia ekspedycję wyrwała anomalia. Pomarańczowy łuna, z bulgocącą breją i trującymi oparami pojawiła się pomiędzy skulonymi ludźmi, następnie druga i kolejna. Super mutant zaatakował. Ktoś krzyknął - Spierdalamyyyyyyyyy!. Paladyn jak reszta ekspedycji biegł na oślep, poprzez krzaki, przeskakując niezliczone doły czy nawet grzęznąc w pewnym momencie w błocie. Chaotyczny odwrót taktyczny zakończył się na wysokości Sicz'y. Podczas przegrupowania zorientowano się, że zagubiła się część członków ekspedycji z drugą skrzynią. Kiedy prawie zaczęto opłakiwać poległych nadeszła radosna wiadomość, druga część nie została pożarta przez mutanta, a uciekła na Lenino. Grupy odnalazły się dopiero za bezpiecznymi murami miasta. Paladyn o poranku zastał miasto w wielkim poruszeniu, ostatnie godziny pory przybyszów ponaglały chwilowych mieszkańców miasta do załatwienia swych spraw przed jej końcem. Mimo tego George wraz z Dracel'em udał się do przyjaciół z Przystań Prawdziwych Przyjaciół na zachwalaną w mieście herbatę. Szybko zorientował się czemu herbata była tak znana - była iście wyborna. Z wygodnego miejsca w Przystani obejrzał żałobną procesję w intencji Hrabii, który spotkał niesamowity zbieg okoliczności. Plotka głosi, że wbił sobie siekierę w plecy, potem strzelił w głowę, a na koniec idąc koło drzewa zaplątał się w linę i zawisł na jednej z gałęzi mając pętlę na szyi. Doprawdy niektórzy mieszkańcy OldTown mają niesamowitego pecha... Pecha miał również Paladyn, bo wracając do swojego obozu natknął się na wjeżdżających do miasta Raiders'ów z Panem Słodzińskim na czele. Słodziński zatrzymał się przed obozem Shperaczy żądając wydania mu kapsuły ze stacji Jan Paweł Bocian XII, twierdząc, że on ją zbudował i należy do niego. Mieszkańcy miasta nie dali wiary i wyrżnęli spieszonych bandytów, a sam Słodziński musiał ratować się ucieczką w swoim samochodzie. Na prędce zorganizowano wyprawę, aby zgładzić Słodzińskiego. Paladyn wziął w niej udział, mimo, że nalegał, aby uczestniczyć w wyprawie Shperaczy, która udać się miała do wciąż działającego G.E.C.K.A.Tym razem z pomocą znów przyszła niezawodna Carbonara, która z niesamowitym wysiłkiem zawiozła paladyna na miejsce, gdzie oczekiwał kapsuły Słodziński. Raczej nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, że zamiast kapsuły zostanie poczęstowany ołowiem, gdyż zbiry samozwańczego właściciela Polskiej Stacji Kosmicznej byli dobrze rozstawieni w krzakach i gotowi do bitwy. Paladyn dotarł na miejsce ostatni gdyż wyprawa nie poczekała na przeładowaną Carbonarę, ale dzięki temu uratował niejednego śmiałka. Kiedy wytoczył się z samochodu na tyły atakujących mieszkańców OldTown wyjechał jeden z samochodów Słodzińskiego, jednakże stojący na środku drogi Pancerz Wspomagany T45d skutecznie zniechęcił go ataku. Paladyn ruszył w stronę przeciwległych drzew, gdyż wydawało mu się, że z samochodu nastąpił destan i zbiry starają się zaatakować od tyłu. Pomylił się znacznie, gdyż były to nadciągające oddziały Hydronomadów. Błąd ten okazał się kosztowny, gdyż dwóch piechurów z Flying Caravans zostało rannych. Przyczajony w pobliskich krzakach Raiders otworzył ogień w plecy Flyingów. Paladyn szybko zorientował się w sytuacji i po wymianie ognia zdołał unieruchomić napastnika. Przepłacił to uszkodzeniem pancerza, ale pomścił swoich rannych towarzyszy wgniatając ciężkim butem głowę raidera w ziemię. Mózg nie zdołał się w całości wylać z rozgniecionej czaszki, a paladyn flankował już pozycję zbirów Słodzińskiego. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł przyczajonego w krzakach zbira, podniósł karabin, wycelował, ale nie zdążył. Raider był szybszy, posłał serię, która minęła pancerz paladyna. Nie czekając na naprawienie błędu swojego przeciwnika George zastrzelił, jak się później okazało jednego z przywódców bandytów. W odsieczy zza rogu wybiegło dwóch kolejnych zbirów, jednakże mając wycelowany w ich stronę karabin paladyn nie dał im żadnych szans kładąc obu jedną serią. Kiedy zlokalizował kolejne dwie ofiary jego karabin zawiódł i musiał się schować tracąc element zaskoczenia. Wyjął magazynek, przeładował stary karabin szturmowy, uderzył w niego swoją pancerną pięścią, załadował ponownie i ruszył do walki. Podjęte kroki okazały się skuteczne i karabin zaczął strzelać. Raiderzy już na niego czekali, kiedy wychylił się zza linii drzew przywitała go salwa z karabinów. Kule atakowały pancerz niczym rój rozwścieczonych szerszeni jednak przedwojenna konstrukcja spełniła zadanie do jakiej jej stworzono. Pozwoliło to paladynowi zgasić opór jeszcze dwóch zbirów kiedy skończyła mu się amunicja. Odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu zastępczego karabinu i ujrzał... Zakonnika z którym dzień wcześniej walczył na śmierć i życie na arenie. Okazało się, że pierwsza seria sięgnęła celu i był nim ów Zakonnik. Na szczęście rana okazała się tyle niegroźna, że interwencja sanitariusza pozwoliła Zakonnikowi kontynuować walkę. Nie mając amunicji Paladyn wziął od sanitariusza klucz francuski i poszedł walczyć w zwarciu. W międzyczasie dojechał pojazd Rad Ratz'ów i ostrzelał niedobitków z gangu Słodzińskiego przyczyniając się do wysyłania resztek gangu samozwańczego władcy kosmosu w niebyt historii. Tak zakończyła się przygoda Paladyna Georga podczas pory przybyszów w roku 2117. Czy braterstwo broni z oszczędzonym Zakonnikiem przyniesie przyjaźń w przyszłości? Co się działo z nieobecnym IGOR'em podczas tego roku? Jak ludzie spożytkują pozyskaną kosmiczną technologię? Żeby poznać odpowiedzi na te pytania trzeba będzie poczekać na porę przybyszów do 2118 roku, a ona już za niespełna 360 dni... Słynne cytaty * Ooooooo chuj, to będzie afera. Kategoria:Postacie fabularne